Driwa
: "Paralyzing Savior,Cosmo Ophiuchus/Aspis !" Driwa is Cosmo Ophiuchus, the Silver Ranger of the Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue. Character History Driwa is a young man with the ability to paralyze his targets for a short time from the Ophiuchus System, whose people are identical in facial appearance. Although his race had long ago sealed their emotions as a result of a catastrophic war on their planet, his peculiar interest in emotions led to an encounter with Zronik and they partnered as bounty hunters. Once he and Zronik initially met the first five Cosmo Rescue Rangers as their bounties, Driwa quickly befriends Tapec instead of tricking them to be handed over to Gravastar in the hopes of learning more about emotions as well as the difference between good and evil. Because of Driwa's decision to risk his life to stand by Tapec's side, this influenced Zronik to save them and unlock their respective Cosmo Spheres, allowing Driwa to transform into Cosmo Ophiuchus. After the team's mission on Planet Time, Driwa becomes troubled by his lack of emotions which causes him to be manipulated by Mantahead into becoming Dark Driwa and swaying him to Gravastar's side. Tapec and Zronik manage to regain him by exorcising the Microstrongrisor from his brain. After Darkstar's defeat, Driwa and Zronik reform the “Thief Group Z & D”, dedicating themselves to retrieve treasures stolen by Gravastar. After Mantahead unlocks his emotions, the brainwashed Dark Driwa uses the Gravastar Blaster and Dark Sphere to transform into Cosmo Aspis. In this form, his suit gains some extra purple and yellow coloring, with the snake emblem on his helmet partially painted red, as well as a snake eye-like ornament on his chest that allows him to fire a powerful laser beam. The edge of his Ophiuchus Sickle, known as the Aspis Sickle , is also colored purple. Driwa retains this power-up, minus the chest ornament and helmet emblem repaint, after being freed from his brainwashing. Cosmo Ophiuchus Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Ophiuchus Sphere *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Ophiuchus Sickle Mecha *Ophiuchus Voyager Attacks *'Ophiuchus Crush': Cosmo Ophiuchus performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': Cosmo Ophiuchus performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Hendecagon All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Super All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. *'Ophiuchus Impact': Cosmo Ophiuchus performs a powerful slash attack with the Ophiuchus Sickle. *'All-Star Impact': Cosmo Ophiuchus performs a supercharged energy attack with the Ophiuchus Sickle alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. - Cosmo Aspis= |-|Evil= |-|Good= After being brainwashed by Mantahead, Driwa's Ophiuchus Sphere is converted into the Dark Sphere. Inserting this Cosmo Sphere into his Star Blaster turns the transformation device into the Gravastar Blaster, which allows Driwa to transform into this form. In this form, his suit is covered in purple and yellow garb, with the snake emblem on his head partially painted red and his Ophiuchus Sickle adopting a darker color scheme. Cosmo Aspis possesses powerful abilities previously lacked by Cosmo Ophiuchus, including using the scarf around his neck to restrain his targets, as well as firing a powerful beam blast from the snake eye ornament on his chest. After being freed from Mantahead's control, he can now use this form in full control. He now uses the regular Star Blaster. While he keeps his garb, he retains everything else from Cosmo Ophiuchus. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Dark Sphere **Black Hole Sphere *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Gravastar Blaster (when evil) *Aspis Sickle (when evil) *Libra Crossbow (episode 46) Attacks *'Unnamed Finisher:' Cosmo Aspis performs a powerful blast attack with the (Dark) Star Blaster, by using the Dark Sphere. *'Aspis Crush': Cosmo Aspis performs a powerful blast attack with the (Dark) Star Blaster, by using the Black Hole Sphere. *'Aspis Impact': Cosmo Aspis performs a powerful slash attack with the Ophiuchus Sickle, by using the Dark Sphere. }} Ranger Key The Cosmo Ophiuchus Key is a Cosmo Rescue Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Cosmo Rescue Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Cosmo Ophiuchus. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Driwa is portrayed by Bryan B. Nadeau See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Constellations Category:Space Category:Cosmo Rescue Rangers Category:2020 Category:Heroes Category:PR Heroes Category:Male Ranger